dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
DxD: Black Ice, Fallen Church/Characters
DxD: Black Ice, Fallen Church primarily utilizes characters relating to the Church - who've either been excommunicated or deserted it prior to the series or after its start. Though even with that said, there will be a few that are unrelated to the Church. However, any member of "Fallen Church" an organization created by Sigurd, will be attached to the Grigori due to him joining them after being excommunicated from the Church. The first group is those who were made specifically for this fanfiction while those in the second are characters that show up in the canon that are pretty relevant. 'Original Characters' 'Main Characters' 'Sigurd ' The second strongest artificial human that was created within the Sigurd Institution and the inheritor of Dáinsleif. He is a reincarnated soul that caused the world to split from its usual path due to his reincarnation. He was excommunicated from the Church after he murdered several priests and scientists belonging within the Sigurd Institution. He was known as the "Black Ice" due to his use with the Demon Sword Dáinsleif. 'Brynhildr' An artificially created clone of the strongest Valkyrie. After Sigurd discovered her as one of the secrets of the Sigurd Institution, he freed her and adopted her as his little sister, before fleeing from the Vatican. Because of her, he was excommunicated. 'Supporting Characters' 'Celestia Báthory' A young Vampire Princess of the House of Báthory, which had previously been part of the Báthory-Carmilla Faction before the current Queen of the Vampires betrayed them and hunted down each and every member, killing them, leaving Celestia the lone survivor. She became an exorcist due to Sigurd's influence, however, when he was excommunicated from the Church, she did not defect, instead choosing to stay due to Sigurd's instructions. 'Ys Sellzen' The fourth strongest artificial human that was created within the Sigurd Institution and the inheritor of Nothung. She, contrasting to the kind-hearted but still frivolous Lint, is a more arrogant, conceited, and "tsundere" type girl, who loves a good fight. After Sigurd was excommunicated, she defected from the Church and eventually became the leader of the White Company so that she could hunt Sigurd down and kill him. She was known as the "Saint of Gravity" when she was within the Church due to her masterful use of the Sacred Gear [Gravity Jail], though within the White Company she is called the "Red Vixen". She was previously put under the command of Lint Sellzen when she fought in Romania against the Vampires. 'Miyamoto Musashi' A girl using the alias of one of the strongest swordmasters of Japan who is currently out on a quest of unknown origin in order to obtain the three Imperial Regalia of Japan: Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, Yata-no-Kagami, and Yasakani-no-Magatama. Her real name is currently unknown. She was sent by Amaterasu, the Goddess of the Sun in Japanese mythology, to the Three Factions peace talks, due to it taking place in Japan, as an overseer, alongside Kunou, the Princess of the Kyoto Youkai. 'Sun Tzu' A descendant of the Chinese General and military strategist who trains as a martial artist who hopes to one day defeat Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God, due to it being the "strongest" being in the world (though Ophis is tied with Great Red and the unknown Trihexa). The reason for him wanting to defeat it, instead of Great Red, is because Sun Tzu cares not for the dream - which is he relates to the past - but instead values the future, or rather the infinite. A human fighter, he is considered one of the strongest humans that are currently alive and that can contest against other humans that had fought in the Great War hundreds of years ago. 'Igraine Pendragon' A descendant of Arthur Pendragon and Morgana Le Fay, as well as the twin to this generation's Le Fay Pendragon and younger sister to Arthur Pendragon, Igraine is the wielder of the "Holy Sword of Peace", Clarent, which is also called the "Sword of Negotiation". Her name "Igraine" comes from the mother of the original Arthur Pendragon. Igraine was known to randomly receive visions of events that have yet to happen, making her valuable to the Pendragon Household. Before Arthur left the House of Pendragon, Igraine disappeared one day, stealing the Holy Sword Clarent as she went. Some believed that she planned to cause an uprising and steal the position of head of the Pendragon House, however, she never appeared with an army; she simply vanished. The only clue as to the truth of her disappearance lay in the two numbers and hyphen she had carved underneath her wooden desk that was found by her closest friend and sister Le Fay: "3-6". 'Sigrún' One of the two bodyguards of Lord Odin, the chief deity of Norse mythology and the leader of the Gods in Asgard. Sigrún is actually Odin's granddaughter, sired by the chief deity's adoptive son Loki and a human girl. The circumstances of her birth are unknown. Regardless of her birth, she has shown a prodigious talent at a young age and as such, she became the apprentice of the original Brynhildr, the Chief-Valkyrie of Asgard, who is known as the strongest Valkyrie. Because of her talents, she was gifted the Demon Sword Lævateinn. 'Seren Ren' A Nekomata/human hybrid that serves under Magari within the West Youkai Faction as a spy. Though a spy, he is an incredibly energetic and excitable and is always up for a good chat, especially one with tea. He is talented at Touki and Senjutsu, though his skills at Senjutsu could use some work. He currently has two tails, though Magari surmises that he'll grow his third one soon enough. He possesses the Sacred Gear [Beguiling Serpent] which takes the form of a purple katana with eight green snake eyes decorating the blade on each side. 'Antagonistic Characters' 'Carmilla' The current Queen of the Carmilla Faction and leader of the House of Carmilla. A descendant of the original Carmilla, Sigurd previously fought against the Vampires she led and had a short battle with her during the Vampire War in Romania alongside Shidou Irina and Xenovia Quarta. She was also the person responsible for ordering the execution of the House of Báthory members and the person that Celestia Báthory hates most in the world. '?' An unknown antagonist that Sigurd and co. will have to deal with later down the line. 'Unknown Characters' 'Arithmos tou Thēriou' A "Deity" that sports six personalities that also calls itself the "Ending" or the "End". It was the being that had reincarnated Sigurd into his current world into the position of an artificial human created within the Sigurd Institution. Sigurd claims it holds unfathomable power - but this might just not be the case. It's an ominous being; one that should exist within the "end of the world" or the "void between life and death", as according to its words, but this may not be the case as it was able to communicate with Sigurd, before and after his reincarnation - before being when he died and after within his dreams. It's impossible to speculate as to whether this being is evil or good due to its multiple personalities, however, it seems to know something that Sigurd doesn't - a lot of things, in fact. It possesses six cores, which are: itself, Conquest, Pestilence, War, Famine, and Death. It seeks an unknown goal and had attached the meaning of "Conquest" to Sigurd at an unknown time. 'Canon Characters' 'Main Characters' 'Mittelt' A Fallen Angel who was the only survivor of a group of four Fallen Angels that had used the abandoned Church in Kuoh as a base. After meeting Sigurd, her fate was changed because he thought that only her life could be spared. This was because the other three had previously attacked Hyoudou Issei, but she could have been compared to as a bystander. 'Ravel Phenex' A Pure-blood Devil and youngest child and daughter of Lord and Lady Phenex. She would gain an interest in Sigurd after he had a mock battle with Riser, her older brother, and he would then train Riser's peerage (minus Riser himself, his Queen, and herself) for their Rating Game against Rias Gremory. 'Kunou' The daughter of Yasaka, the current leader of the Kyoto Youkai faction, and the Princess of the Kyoto Youkai. As a Youkai, she is a Nine-tailed Fox, one of the most powerful of Youkai around. She was sent to Kuoh alongside Miyamoto Musashi by the direct orders of Amaterasu, in order to be the overseer of the Three Factions meeting due to their meeting taking place in Japan. 'Supporting Characters' 'Lint Sellzen' The third strongest artificial human that was created within the Sigurd Institution and the inheritor of Balmung and the wielder of Excalibur Rapidly. She has a similar personality as Freed, though it is much less vulgar, and the only one among the five top members of the Sigurd Institution to remain in the Church. She is known as the "Laughing Jackal" due to her greatly enjoying fighting and being the friendliest with Freed, who had become insane. Many speculate that she is also insane, but this appears to not be the case. She led Ys Sellzen and Freed Sellzen into battle against the Vampires in Romania and had concentrated on battling against the Carmilla Faction. 'Dulio Gesualdo' An exorcist who is ranked as number one in this generation and the wielder of [Zenith Tempest], which is known as the second strongest Longinus which possesses the ability to control all weather and the wielder of Excalibur Blessing. He was put in charge of Siegfried during the Vampire War in Romania and had concentrated on battling against the Tepes Faction. He was regarded as one of the members and leader of the "Devout Trinity" and was known as the "Generous Tiger" due to his generous and kind personality and his sheer power when in battle. 'Xenovia Quarta' An exorcist and the adopted daughter of Griselda Quarta. She is the wielder of Excalibur Destruction, as well as Durandal, though she cannot control Durandal just yet, and usually leaves it in a pocket space. She was put underneath Sigurd's command when they were sent to Romania to deal with the rampaging Vampires who had destroyed several human villages. She was regarded as one of the members of the "Devout Trinity" and was known as the "Cold-Hearted Ape" due to her usual blank look and incredible strength. 'Shidou Irina' An exorcist and the sole daughter of Shidou Touji, who was a former exorcist and wielder of Hauteclere. She is the current wielder of Excalibur Mimic and the newest wielder of Hauteclere after her father's retirement. Because of this, she is not yet proficient in utilizing the sword, and as such, she doesn't normally use it. She was put underneath Sigurd's command when they were sent to Romania to deal with the rampaging Vampires who had destroyed several human villages. She was regarded as one of the members of the "Devout Trinity" and was known as the "Smiling Harpy" due to her bright smile and vicious manner towards Devils and Vampires when battling them. 'Riser Phenex' A Pure-blood Devil and third child and son of the Lord and Lady Phenex and an incredibly arrogant and cocky individual. Due to him possessing the immortality ability of the Phenex Clan, Riser believes that he is, in a way, top-dog. He and Rias Gremory are meant to be wed due to the declining number of Pure-blooded Devils, and though he wishes to help remedy this, his attitude is what drove away Rias from his rather chivalrous goal. He usually speaks in the first person. 'Yasaka' The current leader and Queen of the Kyoto Youkai faction and the mother of Kunou, its Princess. As a Youkai, she is a Nine-tailed Fox, one of the strongest Youkai that can be found in Japan. She, under the orders of Amaterasu, the Goddess of the Sun, sent Kunou to Kuoh in order to act as an overseer for the Three Factions meeting due to it taking place in Japan. She was not very happy about this and constantly worried about her daughter. 'Arthur Pendragon' The older brother of Igraine Pendragon and Le Fay Pendragon, as well as the descendant of the original Arthur Pendragon and Morgana Le Fay and the wielder of the "Holy King Sword", Caliburn. Because he had fallen in love with a maid, Arthur left his family in order to protect her, with Ley Fay following after him with the goal of reuniting with her twin sister. Arthur would then join the Khaos Brigade so that he could fight powerful individuals, where he would develop a rivalry with Siegfried. However, he would eventually leave the Hero Faction and join Vali when he formed his own team, designated as the "Vali Team" for simplicity's sake. 'Le Fay Pendragon' The younger sister of Arthur Pendragon and the twin sister of Igraine Pendragon, as well as the descendant of the original Arthur Pendragon and Morgana Le Fay, Le Fay is the wielder of the "Holy Sword of Control", or in other words, Excalibur Ruler and the current user of "Merlin's Staff". Because of her twin sister's disappearance, Le Fay left with her older brother when he decided to leave the House of Pendragon in order to protect the maid he so desperately loved, in order to find the whereabouts of Igraine. However, when Le Fay joined the Khaos Brigade, she did not join the Hero Faction, but she did later joined the team that Vali created due to a slight crush she had in him at the time. 'Antagonistic Characters' 'Siegfried' The strongest artificial human that was created within the Sigurd Institution and the inheritor of Gram. He would later defect from the Church and join the Khaos Brigade under the Hero Faction. He was known as the "Chaos Edge" during his stay in the Church due to the Sub-Species Balance Breaker of his Sacred Gear, [Twice Critical]. He was put under Dulio's command when he fought in Romania against the Vampires who had been attacking nearby human settlements. 'Freed Sellzen' The weakest of the five artificial humans that were created within the Sigurd Institution that was given the last name of "Sellzen" and the inheritor of Tyrfing. Because of his insanity, which was due to the intense training that he was put under, he, who would have been the third strongest, dropped down to dead-last of the main five artificial humans. He was known as the "White Demon" within the Church due to his insanity and vicious style of fighting. He was put under the control of Lint when he fought in Romania against the Vampires, however, he largely ignored her commands.